


Questioni in sospeso.

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Ghost!Niall, Kid!Niall, M/M, Photographer!Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono passati due mesi da quando Niall gli è apparso la prima volta, e Louis non capisce perché Harry continui a non vederlo.<br/>“I fantasmi non esistono, Lou,” gli ha detto una sera, sospirando, prima di andare a letto senza aggiungere un'altra parola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioni in sospeso.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa “AU!Niam/Zarry/Lilo/Nouis/Lirry Fest.” del gruppo Wanki!Fic.

Louis non ha mai creduto nell'esistenza dei fantasmi, per lui è sempre stata una sciocchezza perché, avanti, dopo la morte non può esserci nient'altro: nessun paradiso, nessun inferno, nessuna possibilità di vivere un'altra vita. Per questo, la prima volta che ha immortalato Niall, ne è stato così scosso da rifiutarsi di lasciare il letto che condivide con il suo ragazzo per quasi una settimana; non è da lui, ma l'idea che nella loro nuova casa ci sia un fantasma, il fantasma di un bambino, lo ha terrorizzato.   
La seconda volta che il bambino appare, Harry è uscito per andare a lavorare; Louis si è sentito un po' stupido a fotografare ogni angolo della loro nuova casa, ma ha ancora in mente gli occhi celesti del ragazzino che solo lui è riuscito a vedere e vuole essere sicuro di non essersi immaginato tutto, anche se spera di averlo fatto. Nella fotografia appena sviluppata, Niall ha gli occhi sgranati e le labbra socchiuse e sembra spaventato di essere stato scoperto; quella stessa sera, Harry dice di non riuscire a vedere nulla di strano nel suo scatto, e ridacchia quando Louis si imbroncia e sbuffa.   
Niall gli parla un paio di settimane più tardi, mentre Louis è chiuso nella sua camera oscura per sviluppare le fotografie che ha scattato a Harry durante la visita di sua sorella; rischia di rovinare tutto il suo lavoro, lasciando cadere tutto quello che ha in mano e strillando come una ragazzina, e la risatina del fantasma lo fa innervosire.   
“Non volevo spaventarti,” sorride il bambino, sollevando una manina per cominciare ad arrotolarsi una ciocca di capelli con un dito, “sei il primo che riesce a vedermi, lo sai?”   
Louis non risponde, ancora boccheggiante per la comparsa del fantasma; Niall comincia a succhiarsi il pollice della mano libera, e per un attimo l'altro si chiede quanti anni possa avere.   
“Da quanto tempo sei qui?” domanda invece, non appena ritrova la facoltà di parlare, e il ragazzino scrolla le spalle.   
“Mi chiamo Niall,” dice invece di rispondere, “perché tu mi vedi e gli altri no? Nemmeno Harry mi vede,” continua, prima di ricominciare a succhiarsi il dito e guardarlo di nuovo con gli occhi sgranati. Louis scuote il capo, a corto di parole per la seconda volta in tutta la sua vita, e si morde un labbro quando il bambino si imbroncia. 

 

Quando Harry rientra dal lavoro, quella sera, Louis sta fissando con sguardo vacuo una fotografia che lo ritrae con Gemma mentre ridono insieme in giardino; lo abbraccia, baciandogli il collo e chiedendogli cosa c'è che non va, ma il ragazzo scuote la testa e gli sorride, prima di dargli un bacio e mormorare sulle sua labbra che è tutto a posto. 

 

“Perché sei qui?” chiede una mattina Louis, in cucina a fare colazione mentre Harry dorme ancora nel loro letto, e Niall appare al suo fianco e lo guarda piegando appena il capo. “Qui, in questa casa,” puntualizza, le dita che giocano con il cucchiaino, “non sei morto?”   
Niall aggrotta le sopracciglia, prima di scrollare di nuovo le spalle.   
“Non lo so,” dice, “mio fratello diceva che quando si muore non si devono avere questioni in sospeso con niente e nessuno, per potersene andare del tutto.”   
Il silenzio si protrae per qualche minuto, prima che dalla camera da letto arrivi la voce assonnata di Harry, e prima che Louis possa dire qualcos'altro Niall sparisce ancora una volta.   
“Parlavi con qualcuno?” domanda Harry, sbadigliando e stropicciandosi gli occhi con le mani, e a Louis scappa una risata. Si alza dalla sedia per versargli una tazza di tè, e l'altro gli sorride ancora mezzo addormentato, baciandogli la fronte.   
“Non parlavo con nessuno,” risponde Louis, e il cucchiaino con cui stava giocando cade dal tavolo. 

 

Sono passati due mesi da quando Niall gli è apparso la prima volta, e Louis non capisce perché Harry continui a non vederlo.   
“I fantasmi non esistono, Lou,” gli ha detto una sera, sospirando, prima di andare a letto senza aggiungere un'altra parola. 

 

“Qual è la tua questione in sospeso?”   
Niall non è visibile, ma Louis sente la sua presenza mentre sviluppa le fotografie che ha scattato a Harry quella mattina, mentre dormiva.   
“Non lo so,” risponde il fantasma, e Louis chiude gli occhi mentre accarezza con la punta delle dita il profilo del volto del fidanzato; il loro rapporto non è mai stato così teso, e Louis odia che il motivo sia la presenza di questo bambino nella loro casa.   
“Cerca di scoprirlo presto,” sbotta, appoggiando la fotografia sul tavolo prima di uscire dalla camera oscura sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Vuole che tutto questo finisca presto. 

 

Louis scopre che Niall può toccarlo, come se fosse ancora vivo, la prima notte che Harry dorme sul divano del salotto invece che nel letto con lui; sta abbracciando il suo cuscino, soffocando i singhiozzi nella federa, quando sente qualcosa appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla e cominciare ad accarezzarlo.   
“Vattene,” mormora, perché il tocco del fantasma è diverso da quello di Harry e non vuole essere consolato proprio dal motivo dei suoi problemi.   
Sente un singhiozzo, prima che la presenza al suo fianco sparisca; il senso di colpa per aver fatto piangere quel bambino non è abbastanza forte da superare la rabbia e la tristezza, però, e Louis affonda di nuovo il viso contro il cuscino nella speranza che sia Harry, questa volta, ad andare da lui. 

 

Quando Niall lo bacia sulle labbra, qualche settimana dopo, Louis si scosta come se fosse stato fulminato.  
“Che diavolo fai?” sibila, sperando che il volume della televisione sia abbastanza alto da coprire la sua voce; Harry è tornato quella mattina, dopo essere stato in visita a sua sorella per i due giorni precedenti, e non vuole che se ne vada ancora una volta perché Louis continua a vedere e parlare con cose che non esistono.   
“Ho scoperto la mia questione in sospeso,” sorride il bambino, gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse.   
Louis lo guarda in silenzio, la bocca socchiusa e una domanda sulla punta della lingua, ma Niall scuote il capo per farlo tacere, abbassando le palpebre mentre il suo corpo si trasforma in quello di un ragazzo, di un uomo ed infine di un vecchio; le rughe intorno ai suoi occhi sono profonde quando sorride un'ultima volta verso Louis, prima di sparire nel nulla senza una parola. 

 

“È finita,” mormora Louis contro il collo di Harry, quella notte, e alza il viso per baciarlo sulle labbra prima che il suo ragazzo possa chiedergli spiegazioni.


End file.
